Gorgon Wraith
__notoc__ The Gorgon Wraith is an upgrade to the Gorgon, featuring a slight increase in damage, accuracy, and fire rate, while sacrificing and damage. It is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine. This weapon was a reward for the Tethra's Doom event and came with its own slot and Orokin Catalyst. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *High damage allows effectiveness against shields. Disadvantages *Has a short wind-up time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. Comparisons *Compared to Gorgon: **Higher base damage (27.0 vs. 23.0). ***Higher damage (23.0 vs. 18.0). ***Slightly lower damage (2.7 vs. 3.0). ***Slightly lower damage (1.3 vs. 2.0). **Higher fire rate (13.3 rounds/s vs. 12.5 rounds/s). **Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Higher accuracy (10.5 vs. 8.3). **Shorter reload time (3.0s vs. 4.2s). Acquisition Acquirable during the Tethra's Doom event, by scoring 500+ points in a hijack mission. This weapon can no longer be acquired on all platforms. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *As with all Wraith weapons, the default color of the Gorgon Wraith cannot be changed, however alternate skins can be used which can then be colored. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to long ranges. * You can retain the 'charge' of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep mouse 1 held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly and cause more misses as the recoil throws bullets out more. Consider firing in bursts. Trivia * The Gorgon Wraith is the second Primary Wraith weapon ever released, following the Strun Wraith. *Oddly, the Gorgon Wraith does not include any polarities, only a boost in stats. *The Gorgon Wraith can use both the Desert Tactics skin and the Day of the Dead skin. Media 2014-03-07 00001.jpg|Codex description & stat. Gorgon Wraith.jpg|Gorgon Wraith 2014-03-13 00010.jpg 2014-03-13 00007.jpg 321214234.jpg|Frost Prime with Gorgon Wraith Warframe 12.4 ♠ Gorgon Wraith A Gay Guy Reviews Gorgon Wraith, Worth The Work? Warframe Let's Build the GORGON WRAITH (Standard & Forma Builds) Warframe Gorgon Wraith 5 Forma Update 12.4.5 Skins GorgonCamoSkin.png|Gorgon Desert camo Gorgon_DotUskin.png|Gorgon Day of The Dead skin See Also *Gorgon, the regular version. de:Gorgon Wraith Category:Rifles Category:Wraith Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons